Single-root input/output virtualization (SR-IOV) and multi-root input/output (MR-IOV) specifications allow for a single PCIe device to appear as multiple separate PCIe devices. In this sense, a physical device having SR-IOV capabilities may be configured to appear in the PCI configuration space as multiple functions. For example, SR-IOV operates by introducing the concept of physical functions (PF) and virtual functions (VFs). In a general sense, physical functions are full-featured functions associated with the PCIe device. Virtual functions, however, represent less than simple functions that lack configuration resources and only process I/O, wherein each physical function is derived from a physical function. It is further known in the art that virtual functions may be assigned to guest hosts, commonly referred to as virtual machines. FIG. 1 represents a block diagram view of an SR-IOV system 100 known in the art. The system 100 includes a physical server 102 configured to operate a host OS 106 and host Guest OS0 through Guest Host OS15, labeled as 108a and 108b respectively. The system 100 may further include a SAS controller with associated physical function PF0 110 and virtual functions VF1 112a through VF16 112b. The physical function, the multiple guest hosts, and the multiple virtual functions may include a variety of communication and mapping features as illustrated in FIG. 1. In a general sense, SR-IOV is the virtualization of the PCIe bus enabling single physical instances of any controller to appear as 16 to 32 virtual controllers.